


In Dreams, Unfulfilled Wishes Come to Light

by PhoenixStar73



Series: From The Depths of Darkness, Souls Are Reborn - teasers [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood has been a willing prisoner of the King of Edom for awhile now, Alec gets an unexpected visitor, Alec thinks he can save Magnus, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Angst, But it may be a lost cause, Dark Magnus Bane, Dreams are unfulfilled wishes come to light, Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Even if one has already tried to accept reality, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Into the Abyss reference, Longing, M/M, Magnus Bane in Edom, Magnus Bane is the King of Edom, Magnus Bane no longer remembers Alec or their love, Magnus's stay in Edom and ascension to the throne caused some irrevocable changes, No one knows if this is real or not, Prompt Fill, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Something is lost and has yet to be found, Souls making a connection, Starcrossed Lovers, The heart wants what it cannot have, The heart will never stop believing, To wish for a dream that will never come true, To wish impossible things, Yearning, if one can even call it that, not sure if that made his current situation worse or not, or cursed for eternity, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Many new moons have passed, and Alec has resigned himself to his new life, as a willing prisoner of the King of Edom.Mentally though, he finds he's not able to let go quite as easily...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: From The Depths of Darkness, Souls Are Reborn - teasers [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807267
Comments: 24
Kudos: 103
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	In Dreams, Unfulfilled Wishes Come to Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts), [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts), [ElsaMB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaMB/gifts), [Queenie18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie18/gifts).



> For Hunters Moon Prompt:

The Bridge -- edged with the black iron fence, cement wall, and the brick walkway --

Stretched on into the thick fog of oblivion.

The light falling snow made the scene beautiful and serene. 

_...which was how Alec knew this was a dream he was having._

This bridge was, in reality, located above lakes of fire -- _against a scarred red sky_ – by the King’s Castle.

_…for many moons he had been good_

_so was allowed to come here_

_Where he would stare into nothingness_

_while wishing impossible things…_

Before he knew it, the darkness rolled in. Alec inhaled sharply.

_THEN THE SCENE STARTED FLASHING --_

Turning pitch dark, as the light snuffed out. An unearthly silence followed -- for an eternity.

Just as quickly, it _FLASHED_ again, the snowy scene back again, and intact.

But now, a figure leaned against the side of the bridge at the very end. Staring straight ahead, kinda flickering in and out, to the point where Alec couldn’t tell who or what it was. 

Then with one last flicker, he was finally clear. 

And Alec’s heart _stopped._

It…was _Magnus_ , as he was on that day when they had their last kiss in the warehouse, right before he pushed him away…

_The man that he loved._

Emotions threatened to overcome him.

**_THAT…DAY…_ **

The figure shuddered. Along with a heavy sigh.

“ _Would you believe me, Alexander_ ,” _dream_ -Magnus said slowly, “ _If I told you that was the last thing I wanted to do at that moment?_ ”

His voice was thick with tears.

Alec swallowed hard. “Oh, Magnus,” he whispered. 

He attempted to take a step toward him, but somehow was rooted to the spot.

Why couldn’t he walk to him? There was nothing more he wanted to do than to hold Magnus in his arms, never letting go…

Magnus turned just then, finally seeing him. He smiled sadly.

“This is your dream, darling,” he said softly. “The magic bonded us, despite everything that happened. But we can’t cross what we aren’t _meant_ to…”

_By the Angel…this was excruciating._

Hot tears blurred Alec’s vision. His gaze fell upon Magnus’s left hand, which was bare.

“The ring,” Alec breathed. “You don’t have it…?”

Magnus had a complicated expression upon his face. “I thought it came over with me, but I don’t… _remember_. And I _want_ to, Alexander… _I do_.”

“I know,” Alec said. “It’s okay…”

He hesitated, then blurted out, “ _I wish…I knew how to get to you…”_

Magnus winced, as if in pain. 

“Believe me, darling,” Magnus said sadly, “It’s what I want, too ---”

…..

…..

Alec’s eyes flew open at that moment. The grimness of reality surrounded him. No pretty scene, or Magnus.

Instead he was in the Castle, chained in a corner – as the King slept soundly.

Great sobs racked his body as he cried.

*****************

Meanwhile, somewhere dark and unknown, something continued to pulsate slowly.

As it had done so upon arrival. _A beaming red light, on silver with a capital L._

_A dream-- just out of reach._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic "In Dreams, Unfulfilled Wishes Come to Light" won't you leave a comment and/or kudo below? You can leave one per story! It would be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
